Just a Dream
by adar13
Summary: "Because... I prefer being tortured by her memory than not remember her at all."


**Ok, I was just bored, so I wrote this in one day. And why so long? Well, I had to do fudging homework, that's why! Anyway, I'm not in the mood to say anything else, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

A spring breeze blew gently on the tall grass as the sun warmed the air. Insects on the dirt crawled slowly with no hurry. The sweet smell of flowers was everywhere and the sound of children was never too far away.

Sonic looked at Amy once more from the side and continued to admire her beauty. She looked back at him and smiled warmly as she felt his hand take hers. He caressed it lovingly with his thumb in small circles.

The sun shined on her quills, making it seem as if they were glowing. Her jade eyes were filled with youth and happiness. Sonic brought her closer to him and took in her heavenly scent. He hugged her tightly in his arms and didn't seem to want to let go.

He rubbed his head at the crook of her neck and smiled. Amy continuously brushed down his quills, but they kept sticking back up.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Sonic said. Amy giggled and kept on patting his head to try and keep his quills down.

"And you don't know how much _I_ missed you," she calmly said and softly kissed his cheek. Sonic muttered something, but it was muffled, so Amy wasn't able to process what he said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Amy pulled away from the hug and gave him a confused look. He sighed and cupped her face in his hands. He studied her features and couldn't help but kiss her.

"I'm sorry for never actually being there. I was always foolish when I was younger, and I'm sorry for the continuous heartbreak you had to endure. I'm sorry that I never got to tell you that I-"

He was cut short when Amy placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She smiled once again and slowly caressed his cheek. She then turned around to stare at the children that were running around the meadow.

The breeze blew against the grass once more and a flock of birds flew together in a big group. Amy had closed her eyes, so Sonic followed suit and closed his as well.

The rustling of the trees calmed down his nerves and his quills relaxed slightly. He heard Amy humming softly to the rustling of the leaves, allowing him to hear her angelic voice.

She inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. Sonic opened his eyes again to see her with a smile on her face.

"There's no need to be sorry Sonic," she said. "I understand that you had to go save the world and everything. I kne-"

"I love you."

"Sonic, don't," she said. Sonic grabbed by the shoulders, turning her to directly face him.

"I love you Amy. I know I should have told you before, but I'm telling you now," he said.

"Sonic…"

"Whatever happens to the two of us, I'll always love you. I won't stop, even if you don't love me back Amy. I would _die_ for you Amy!"

"Don't say that."

"And if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would be without you. I'll never leave you Amy, _ever_. And I promise that we will always be together! I _promise._"

Amy shook her head and pushed his hands away. She interlocked her fingers with his. Tears were streaming down her face, but they were splattering all over the grass as she shook her head in sadness.

"You already broke that promise Sonic," she said. His eyes widened in surprise as his fingers tightened around hers. Before he could say something, she beat him to it.

"Wake up."

Sonic shook all over and tightened his grip.

"No."

"Wake up."

"No," he said once more. Amy gave an exasperated expression and pulled her hands away from his to cup his head into her hands.

"Wake up!"

* * *

"Wake up!"

Sonic's eyes shot wide open and breathed heavily. He felt cold all over, but he could feel sweaty as well. He looked down to see two thick sweaters on him and blankets covering his whole body. He tried to push them off him, but he didn't have the strength to do such a simple task.

He looked to his side and saw Tails with a damp cloth in his hands. He slammed the cloth on Sonic's forehead and lightly dabbed his forehead that was brimming with sweat.

Sonic shivered when he felt the slightly cold cloth touch his forehead. He moaned in discomfort and before he could breath, his lungs gave way and he started to cough violently.

His throat was irritable and the only way to stop the itching was to cough. Every time he did so, his lungs and throat strained from the coughs, but the itching gradually lessened until it finally ended.

Sonic felt his power become completely drained from the violent coughing and collapsed back onto the bed. Tails once again placed the damp cloth on his forehead.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Sonic asked. Tails took off the cloth and placed it into a bin filled with water. Tails sighed while sitting on a chair next to the bed Sonic was laying on.

"You kept calling out her name," he said. Sonic felt like crying when Tails mentioned her. He knew it wasn't like him, but the tears couldn't be tamed as his eyes filled with them.

"You know, you're not the only one suffering. She had to leave for a reason," Tails sadly said. Sonic's lip trembled as bittersweet memories filled his mind.

"But she didn't have to leave me," he knew it sounded selfish, but Sonic was always selfish whenever it came to Amy Rose. He could hear Tails sigh and stand up from his chair.

"What did she say?" he asked. Sonic turned his head to the window to stare at the gray sky. The pitter-patter of the raindrops made a continuous beat against the window.

"She told me to wake up," Sonic laughed bitterly. "But that was probably you."

"First off, I don't always wake you up. Second, isn't that what she always says?" Tails asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. He could hear the clock tick by, counting the seconds that passed without missing a beat. Few cars passed through the street, but Sonic couldn't see them due to the rain that blurred the glass.

"I don't get why she always says that," he said. Tails didn't respond, indicating that he was thinking. After what seemed like forever to Sonic, Tails answered his doubt.

"I think she means that she wants you to wake up to reality," he explained briefly.

"I don't want to," Sonic said. He could hear the room's door open and Tails's footsteps going farther and farther from him.

"Why not?"

There was a long silence between the two. Tails left after a few seconds, and closed the door behind him. Sonic turned his head once more to the other side.

There on the cabinet was a picture of Amy. She looked so lively and her eyes were filled with innocence and happiness. In contrast with her lively face, Sonic's was pale and his eyes had no life in them, like an empty shell.

Right next to the picture was a black cancer ribbon.

Sonic could feel his eyes swelling with tears again. He reached out and lovingly traced her face with his fingers.

"Because… I prefer being tortured by her memory than not remembering her at all," he whispered to himself. He could feel the drowsiness take over and closed his eyes…

Waiting to see her once more.

* * *

**So yeah. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Bye!**


End file.
